High School of the Dead: Escaping the Outbreak
by Akuma u oka
Summary: OC's wanted! A group of teenagers fight to survive in the hell that the world has become. Rating may go up to M.
1. OC Request

**OC's are wanted! I will be accepting 4 or 5 OC characters for my story, an I will PM you if yours is accepted. You can give me extra details then, but for now use the basic outline below, and if you want to add something or delete something go ahead. **

**Name:**

**Age (Between 13 and 18):**

**Gender:**

**Nationality:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**History (Before Z-day. Try to give as much information as you can, so that I know the characters as well as possible.):**

**School Weapon:**

**Main Weapon:**

**Secondary Weapons:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Love Interest (type of person they would like):**

**Parents (Alive or deceased)**

**Miscellaneous Info: **

**Reaction to Derek (How you would like your OC to interact with my OC):**

_**This is my OC, Derek Saitou.**_

**Name: **Derek Saitou

**Age (Between 13 and 18): **17

**Gender:** Male

**Nationality: **Japanese-American

**Appearance:** Derek has dark purple eyes and medium length dark brown hair that covers his right eye most of the time. He has a crossed scar on his right cheek, has tan skin, and is built like a runner.

**Clothing**: Derek wears a white jacket with black lining, and a black tank top. He also wears black cargo pants with a white belt and has an earing in the shape of an "X" on his left ear.

**Personality: **Derek appears to take almost nothing seriously, and loves to joke around. He uses this as a front so that people won't see his true emotions, because he believes that people will see him as weak. As a result, he is very distrusting, but never lets people know this, and plans for his own survival. When he gets to know people, he eventually opens up, and becomes friendlier towards others. He is also very protective of the people closest to him, and will risk his own life for them.

**History (Before Z-day. Try to give as much information as you can, so that I know the characters as well as possible.): **When he was a child, Derek was picked on constantly for his parents lack of wealth; as a result, Derek learned self-defense at an early age, and since he was picked on, he didn't have many friends. He puts on his jokester front to shield his emotions and feelings from other people, as he believes that they might see them as a potential weakness. Because Derek's parents died in a car accident when he was 12, Derek has learned to be self-sufficient from living alone, and taking care of himself. In grade school, he was considered among the top students for his grades, but in high school, he grades plummeted because of his lack of motivation. On Z-day Derek is skipping school, and gets arrested for firearm possession.

**Main Weapon: **AK-74

**Secondary Weapons: **duel desert eagles and a short katana

**Strengths: **Planning, gaining allies, all combat skills, observance, and getting out of tight spots.

**Weaknesses: **Making close friends, expressing his true emotions, and cheering people up.

**Parents (Alive or deceased): **Samantha Saitou: deceased**, **Yuji Saitou: deceased


	2. Act I: Rise of the Dead

This is the first chapter I hope you like it!

I haven't introduced all of the OC's yet, so those of you who don't see there's here, they'll come into the story in time. If I described your OC's wrong, please let me know and I'll make the changes necessary.

Also, I'm still accepting OC's preferably female, but males are fine too. Thanks!

Derek Saitou stood on the roof of his school building, the wind blowing through his long brown hair and ruffled his white and black coat.

"Man," he said to himself," School sucks… So what am I gonna do today?"

Derek put his hand into his jacket and drew the Hitter-1 wp 8.25" switchblade that he concealed and looked at the sheathed blade. He had gotten it as a gift from his older brother after his parents had been killed, but his brother, the only person whom he had left, was killed when he was driving drunk with his girlfriend.

"_**Derek Saitou**_ _**to the main office, please. Derek Saitou." **_

"Ah, dammit. What the hell did I do this time?"

Derek tried to think of all the stuff he could have gotten in trouble for over the past week: he had skipped school for the last three days, but that probably wasn't it; his grades were almost failing, but so what? Nobody cared about grades.

"Ah, what the hell, might as well go."

Derek walked through the empty hallway with his hands in his pockets, looking in on the kids in class.

"Bunch of idiots." Derek said angrily.

As Derek walked towards the administrative building, he heard something hitting against the gate.

"Who's that?" Derek said aloud as he saw a man pressing himself against the gate, his arms sticking through.

Derek saw a security guard and some teachers walk over to the gate to confront the guy.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you listening!" Mr. Yamaguchi, the PE teacher.

He stuck his arm through the gate and grabbed the man's collar. Derek watched with fascination as the man groaned and swung his head toward Mr. Yamaguchi's arm and bit down into his wrist, spraying bright red blood. Mr. Yamaguchi screamed in pain and fell to the ground as the man continued to rip Mr. Yamaguchi's arm to pieces.

"What the fuck…" Derek breathed, his eyes wide.

The security guard pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man nervously.

"Stop it! If you don't stop, I-I'll shoot! Do you hear me?"

When the man made no response, the security guard shot the man in the head, spewing blood on the gates.

"My god… was that, necessary?" Said Mrs. Tanaka, the school vice-principal.

"Well, he didn't listen when I warned him, and look what he did."

The guard pointed a hand at Mr. Yamaguchi who was barely breathing.

"Are you alright?"

"Mr. Yamaguchi! Please say something!" Yelled Mrs. Tanaka.

Derek backed away and leaned against a wall and put his head into his hands.

"What the fuck was that?" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly a moan broke the heavy silence that lay over the field, Derek looked over and saw Mr. Yamaguchi stand awkwardly to his feet, his left arm still dripping blood.

"Oh thank god, you-" The security guard began, but Mr. Yamaguchi leaped on him, and ripped into his shoulder, splattering blood on the ground. The security guard screamed, and his gun slid across the ground as his arms convulsed.

"What are you doing, Mr. Yama…" Mrs. Tanaka began, but stopped when she saw Mr. Yamaguchi stagger at her, a crazed expression on his bloodstained face.

Derek watched with fascinated horror as Mr. Yamaguchi sunk his teeth into Mrs. Tanaka's neck and ripped the muscles to shreds.

"What the hell is going on?" Derek muttered. Mr. Yamaguchi turned towards Derek, who was about ten feet away.

Mr. Yamaguchi stumbled towards Derek, groaning and opening his blood stained jaws. Derek tried to grab his switchblade but dropped it in his haste. He scrambled on the ground to pick it up, but Mr. Yamaguchi smashed into him, sending him to the ground. Mr. Yamaguchi's arms held Derek to the ground as he struggled, and kicked Mr. Yamaguchi repeatedly, but he held Derek down.

"Get off me, you fucker!"

Derek kneed the man in the stomach, and moved his arm toward the switchblade next to his hand. Mr. Yamaguchi roared and bit at Derek's wrist, but Derek straightened his arm, and brought his knee into the man's jaw, weakening his grip. Derek pulled his hand free and grabbed the blade, and slashed it through Mr. Yamaguchi's neck, spilling blood onto Derek's chest. Derek scrambled out from under the PE teacher, breathing heavily, but watched in horror as the man staggered to his feet, a dark slash across his neck that dripped blood with every step. He moved slowly towards Derek, whose foot nudged the gun the security guard had dropped. Mr. Yamaguchi staggered towards him, and made a grab for his arm; Derek seemed to know the strike was coming and leaped aside nimbly, turned around and stood straight, pointing the gun at the man. Mr. Yamaguchi groaned and took a step towards Derek, but Derek smiled and pulled the trigger, putting a bullet through his old PE teacher's forehead.

"Never liked you as a teacher, but you sure as hell hit rock bottom!" Derek laughed, but sank to the ground, exhausted from his fight.

Suddenly Derek heard screams, and he looked towards the athletic field, where the girl's track team had been practicing a minute ago.

"No fucking way… but that only happens in movies…" Derek said, as he saw the security guard and Mrs. Tanaka rip into some of the track team's members.

"That's impossible, though… How could they still be alive?" Derek though as he got to his feet and ran over to the track team, but stopped suddenly as he saw the sight outside the gates. There was smoke from dozens of fires throughout the city, and bloody bodies were strewn over the streets. 'They' stumbled around, attacking any life person they could find, devouring them until they became one of 'them'.

A scream shook Derek out of the state he was in, and he rushed over to the source of the screams, at the track.

"Let me go! Stop it!"

A girl with tan skin and long brown hair, wearing the school's gym uniform, had been grabbed by one of 'them', but was also surrounded by a group of former students and teachers who had become 'them'. Derek sprinted towards her without thinking, and fired a shot through the one of 'them' that had grabbed her. All of 'them' turned towards the source of the gunshot, and Derek grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her behind him as he sprinted towards the nearest school building, which was the gym. As Derek ran, he felt cold hands grab at him, and as they reached the building, he leaped through the doors, twisting in midair as he wasting 'them' with each shot. When he skidded to a halt, the girl barred the door with a broom and sank to the ground, sobs racking her body. Derek got to his feet slowly and walked over to the girl, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that this is really hard to deal with, but I wouldn't want a guy groping me in any situation." She laughed a little, and wiped her tears away.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away," she said smiling," I'm Haruna Tachibana."

"Derek Saitou."

"This is perfect," Derek thought with a smile," I just hope she's got enough in her to serve her purpose."

Derek helped Haruna to her feet, and handed her a fire extinguisher.

"Here, you'll need something to defend yourself with, guys get even more perverted when they die, I guess."

Haruna laughed a little at that and took the fire extinguisher, while Derek grabbed a crowbar that he saw in the open supply closet.

"Ready, Haruna?"

The two readied themselves as 'they' smashed the door and staggered in.

**In the Math Room:**

Sanae Hanamura had been lying with her head on her desk when all hell broke loose.

"_**All Students, please follow your teacher's directions, we are going into lockdown procedures, so please remain ca- Wait! NO!"**_

The intercom shut off for a couple seconds and all of the students sat in horrified silence. Suddenly, the intercom came back on and the school grounds were filled with screams and the sound of flesh tearing. All was quiet for a moment, and then chaos consumed the school. People fought to get out of the classrooms, shoving and pushing each other out of the way as they ran towards their deaths. 'They' roamed the hallways and feasted on the panicked students, and more screaming and the smell of blood filled the hallways. Sanae sat in her desk breathing quickly: what the hell was going on? One of 'them' burst through the door that the student were holding shut, and staggered towards Sanae, 'it's' arm outstretched, grabbing for her throat…

Suddenly 'it' was on the ground with a young man holding 'it' down by the throat. He looked at Sanae smiling:

"Wonderful day, isn't it?" He said brightly.

Sanae got up out of her desk and smiled at Daisuke, he boyfriend, as he held 'it' down.

"Thanks, Daisuke."

"No proble-" Daisuke began, but stopped as 'it' managed to get 'it's' jaws around his wrist and bit down hard, spewing blood over the floor; Daisuke screamed and Sanae stared in horror.

"Sanae… HELP!" He screamed, and Sanae grabbed a chair and started hitting 'it' in the head with it.

Finally, 'it' lay with 'it's' head a bloody pulp, and Sanae and Daisuke breathed heavily. Sanae had bandaged Daisuke's wrist with strips of his uniform, but the blood soaked through th make-shift bandages.

"Thanks, Sanae. I owe you one. But we need to get out of here." Daisuke said panting as he got to his feet unsteadily.

Daisuke led Sanae through the halls, which were littered with bodies and the floor was slick with blood. As they rounded a corner, a couple of 'them' were in their way and Daisuke used the curtain rod he had taken from the math room as a spear and stabbed it through one of 'their' heads; he then twisted, batting another aside while using the other end to crush another ones skull. Sanae jumped in front of him and stabbed a desk leg through one of 'them' and crushed the other's skull with it. The continued down the hall, but Daisuke was slowing down, panting heavily.

"Daisuke? Daisuke? What's wrong?" Sanae asked panicked as she dragged him into an empty classroom.

"Nothin-" Daisuke began, but coughed blood up, spraying on the floor.

"Daisuke! What's happening to you?" Sanae asked panicked." Please answer me! Daisuke!"

"Hah, I guess it really is just like the typical zombie stereotype. They bite you, it's done."

"Don't say that! I'll find a way to help you! Come on! Daisuke!" Sanae yelled pancking.

Daisuke spat out more blood, and shook his head, which was covered in a cold sweat.

"Please, Sanae, take my life before I become one of them." He said panting.

Sanae backed away, stunned.

"I can't do it! We'll get you cured if we go to the nurse's office. Yeah, that's it, we'll go there an-"

"Sanae!" Daisuke said, more blood spurting out of his mouth." I don't have much time. I couldn't bear the though of becoming one of them, and killing you, so please, just kill me."

Sanae began to cry and she shook her head, trying to deny the fact that her boyfriend was going to die in front of her, and there was nothing she could do.

"Come on Daisuke, we can get hel-"

"D-do –i-i-it," Daisuke said, blood dripping from his mouth.

Sanae sobbed, but grabbed Daisuke's curtain rod, and held it above her head, rady to strike.

"Thanks Sanae…" Daisuke whispered and closed eyes, waiting for death.

"Damn it!" Sanae yelled as she closed her eyes and brought the pole crashing down on Daisuke, crushing his head.

Sanae broke into sobs, and sat on the floor crying. She sat there weeping over her boyfriend, and didn't move from his side even when 'they' came into the room hearing her cries. One of 'them' reached for her, but 'it's' head was splattered by a sudden streak of black wood. A teenager with shoulder-length dark hair stood over Sanae, and held out his hand.

"Come on! We need to get out of here! Why are yo-" He stopped as another of 'them' came at he two. He moved quickly through the desks, and stabbed his wooden word though 'it's' neck and slashed his blade upwards, ripping 'it's' head off. He then vaulted off of a desk and kicked one in the face, twisted and smashed his sword through the skull of another.

"Come on! Why are you just sitting there? We need to move!" The teen yelled, but Sanae just sat next to Daisuke's body and wept.

He ran over and grabbed her arm and pulled her after him; Sanae followed, but was unable to focus on anything but Daisuke's dead body.

"My name's Keagan Tomitake." He panted as he dragged her behind him.

Sanae didn't answer, but remained silent as they ran through the bloodsoaked hallways. She had taken her arm out of Keagan's hand and grabbed a bat from a fallen student, she had a grim look one her face.

"If I see any of 'them', I'll KILL THEM ALL!" Sanae yelled in fury.


	3. Act II: School of the Dead

**I hope you like the new chapter! I'm still accepting OC's and not all of them have been introduced yet! Please give me feedback as I would really appreciate it.**

**On the Athletic Field:**

Drake Sheppard wiped his sweaty black hair from over his eyes; 'they' just kept coming and coming with no end.

"Damn it… This would be way more fun if it wasn't real." Drake muttered annoyed.

One of 'them' stumbled towards him, and Drake sidestepped and twisted, bringing his cricket bat crashing down on 'its' head, spewing its brains on the dry ground. Drake slashed his bat quickly through the air; the blood flew off, leaving a red streak on the ground. More of 'them' appeared at the sound of the blood hitting the ground, and they shambled towards Drake.

"What a fucking pain." Drake said with a small smile, as he lunged towards 'them'.

Drake ducked as one of them grabbed at him, and brought his bat crashing into its jaws and splattering blood behind it. Drake sidestepped another grab and smashed 'its' arm and jumped backwards. 'They seemed to come at him endlessly, and Drake was tiring quickly. He hadn't slept much the night before, and he was beginning to regret that. Drake yelled as he stabbed his bat through one of 'their' chests, and flung 'it' to the ground, splattering blood as it fell. To Drake's horror, it staggered to its feet and made a lunge at his head, but Drake was too exhausted to dodge and felt his neck and shoulder being grabbed.

"N-no Dam-damn it." Drake said as he collapsed and prepared for the inevitable.

'It' opened 'its' jaws and was about to bite down, but suddenly, a crowbar went straight through 'its' head. Drake felt 'its' weight leave his body, and a firm pair of hands gripped his shoulder.

"What the hell were you thinking, letting it grab you? You could have died!" Yelled a boy with auburn hair that was parted in the front.

He shook Drake again, and Drake snapped out of his daze.

"What the hell! Why are you shaking me?" Drake yelled agitatedly and shook the boy off.

Drake grabbed his fallen bat and smashed one of 'them' with the flat of the blade. The boy finished 'it' off with a stab from his crowbar. Drake wove through 'them' swinging his bat like a madman and killing 'them' left and right. The boy jumped on one of 'them' that had come up behind Drake and downed it with a powerful blow from his crowbar, splattering blood on the ground at his feet. Drake brought the bat above his head and brought the blade down on the last of 'them's' head, cleaving it open and spilling out 'its' brains.

"Pretty good team we make, I'm Drake Sheppard." Drake said grinning.

"Oberlin. Keeton Oberlin." Keeton said grinning widely.

"Oh for the love of Christ…" Drake said putting his head in his hands

**At the Edge of the Schoolyard **

Souske Hitori jumped backwards as one of 'them' came staggering towards him, and when it approached again, he punched it in the abdomen and twisted, catching it in the face with a powerful kick that would knock any man out. But 'it' stood up and staggered towards him.

"What the hell… Father said that would take anybody out…." Souske said under his breath.

Souske ducked as it made a grab for his head, and plowed into 'its' chest with his shoulder, knocking it backwards. He ran at 'it' and slammed it in the face again with the heel of his palm; 'it' just kept getting back onto its feet and gabbing for him, what could he do? Souske ran towards it, jumping from side to side to confuse it, and jumped high into the air. Souske twisted in midair, and smashed 'it' in the head with both of his legs, sending it flying into a wall. 'It' made a sickening crunch and slid down to the ground, but 'it' got back up and staggered towards Souske again. Souske was breathing hard by now, he had been giving every strike his all, but they seemed to do nothing.

"What the fuck is going on!" Souske yelled over the sounds of the screams that filled the school.

'It' stumbled towards him, but Souske sidestepped and stamped his foot on 'its' knee, breaking it so part of the bone pierced the skin. 'It' fell to the ground, but quickly grabbed Souske's leg.

"What the hell, but that's impossible… no one should be able to do that after their knee being broken…" Souske said horrified.

'It' opened its jaws, but Souske kicked 'its' face with his other foot and tried to pry 'its' fingers off of leg, but they held fast. 'It' pulled Souske down to the ground, and grabbed his throat with 'its' other hand and opened 'its' jaws over his neck. Souske's eyes narrowed in anger and he yelled as he put his hands over 'its' mouth to keep it from biting him.

"Nice try you fucker!" Souske screamed laughing crazily.

'It' moaned as it tried to bit Souske's hands, but Souske kneed it in the stomach and as 'its' body rose with the impact of his blow, he twisted and got up on his knee. Souske slammed 'it' over into the ground, and threw 'it' into the wall again. But this time Souske pressed on the attack and as soon as 'it' hit the wall he lunged and smashed it with the heel of his palm; Souske twisted and hit 'it' with a Mawashi Geri kick to the face, splattering blood and brains on the wall. Souske fell on his back, exhausted from his fight, but was forced to get up to avoid a another assault from one of 'them'. Souske rolled through one of 'their' legs and jumped, twisting in midair to land a vicious kick on 'its' neck, snapping it with a resounding crack. Souske smiled; so this was the kind of stuff his father had been training him endlessly for. Souske ducked to avoid another of 'their grabs and was about to strike, but 'it' was shot three times, blasted back with each shot. A boy with long brown hair stood over 'it' with a smoking gun.

"How's it goin', Souske?" Said Derek smirking, and holding out his hand to Souske.

"Not ba- Watch out!" Souske yelled.

An undead hand reached for Derek from behind, suddenly, a girl with long brown hair smashed 'its' head with a bloody fire extinguisher.

"You're welcome, Derek." Said the girl grinning.

Derek snorted and pulled Souske to his feet.

"Where'd you find this firecracker?" Said Souske grinning.

"My name is Haruna!" The girl yelled upset, but Souske laughed and Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's good to see you're alive, Souske. Where're your swords, doesn't your old man make you take them with you everywhere? What an old fart."

Souske snorted; it was true, his father made him take his twin Tantõ swords everywhere he went, but his old man was an ex-Russian soldier. In other words, he was a freak, a paranoid old man who made Souske take three martial arts and carry weapons at all times. Of course it would come in handy now, but every day Souske was worried that the teachers would find them and get him in trouble.

"Yeah, I've got them. But they're in my locker, so we gotta go get them."

Derek groaned in frustration, and Haruna bashed another of 'them in the head.

"Fine. We'll go get your swords, but after that, we've got to get out of here. Did you drive, Souske?" Derek asked while shooting more of them through the head.

"No, and I guess you didn't either…" Souske did have a car, but since he had skipped the first half of school he had just walked.

"We could always go to the office to get the bus keys or something," said Haruna while ducking under one of 'them's' arms and smashing it upside the head with the fir extinguisher.

"Sure. Great idea, go back into the school where all hell is." Snorted Derek, Haruna shot him an angry glance.

"Well it's better than nothing," Said Souske, while flipping one of 'them' over his back into the air where Derek shot it, making blood fall to the ground like rain onto their clothes.

"Fine. We'll go, but as soon as we're done with that, we're getting the hell out of here." Said Derek annoyed.

**Inside the School**

Sanae laughed, a crazed expression on her face as she twirled and smashed one of 'them' in the face, making blood splatter on the walls. Another of 'them' grabbed at her, but she brought the bat crashing down on the outstretched arms, snapping the bones, and used 'its' momentum to stab the bat through 'its' head, soaking the bat with blood.

"DIE! DIE! DIE FUCKERS, DIE!" Sanae shrieked jarringly, and laughed again as she smashed one of 'them' through a window, making it fall to the ground, one floor below.

"Calm down, will ya?" Keagan yelled, beginning to regret that he had brought Sanae along.

Sanae paid no attention to Keagan and went on yelling and laughing insanely, tears streaming down her face. Sanae jumped over one of 'them', twisting in mid-air and crushed 'its' head with the bat. When she reached the ground, she rolled into a lunge and jabbed the bat into the chest of another of 'them' with so much force, it shattered 'its' ribcage, spraying blood over her face. Sanae whipped around and cleaved just as one of 'them reached her, and she smashed 'its' temple in with the bat.

/

Keagan stared in horror as Sanae slaughtered 'them'. She was letting her rage consume her, and while that was good for his survival, it was still hard to watch. Keagan was shaken out of his thought as one of 'them' staggered towards him, but with a yell, Keagan whipped his wooden sword into 'its' chest, and up through 'its' skull, bespattering his face with blood. Keagan snorted in disgust, but didn't have time for anything else because another of 'them' had just lunged at him, arms outstretched. Keagan stabbed it quickly through the chest five times, blasting 'it' into the wall, where he lunged and splattered the wall with 'its' blood. Keagan and Sanae sprinted down the hall and into the stairwell, where another group of them was waiting. When Keagan reached the top of the stairs, one of 'them' approached at the sound of them opening the door, but Keagan kicked it down the stairs. Sanae weaved through them, smashing 'their' heads and limbs and covering herself with splashes of blood. Keagan ran through them to keep up with Sanae. He dodged under one of 'their' arms, kicking it over the railing, so that 'its' head splattered with the impact of hitting the ground.

"Dammit, Sanae! Wait up!" Keagan roared, stabbing one of 'them' though the temple and throwing it into the corner of the stairwell.

But Sanae paid no attention to him and ran into a group of 'them', dodging under 'their' arms and killing three when she leapt up, swinging her bat in all directions. One approached her from behind, but she whirled around and smashed the bat through 'its' skull, spraying blood on the floor. Sanae laughed as more of 'them' walked towards her, moaning. She went on killing 'them', but the more she killed, the more were drawn to her laughing and shrieking. Keagan tried to fight his way over to Sanae, but was held back by one of 'them' grabbing his shirt. Keagan elbowed 'it' in the face and slammed it in the face with the flat of the wooden sword, smashing 'its' skull in. Keagan watched with horror as 'they' swarmed Sanae and grabbed her. Keagan yelled in fury and jumped into the center of 'them', whirling his sword viciously, and killing three, splashing blood over himself and Sanae. Keagan crouched and lunged at the one of 'them' that held Sanae's neck, stabbing it through the face. As he kicked 'it' off his sword, another of 'them' came up behind them, groaning. Keagan twisted around, falling into a low stance while kicking 'its' legs out from under 'it'. While 'it' was still in the air, he brought his sword down on 'its' neck, decapitating it with a splatter of blood. Sanae fell to the ground, her fury melting into sobs; Keagan wanted to comfort her, but his hands were full with 'them'. Keagan wove through 'them', killing as many as he could, but it wasn't enough. 'They' just kept coming endlessly, and Keagan was beginning to tire. When he saw some of 'them' reach Sanae, he yelled as loud as he could, the sound echoing through the school

/

Derek heard the yell, and looked at Souske, who had just stuck a crowbar through one of 'them' and was about to finish 'it' off.

"Hey, Souske! What the hell was that?"

"I don't- know!" Said Souske with a grunt as he decapitated 'it'.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Said Haruna, ducking to avoid Derek's bullets.

"Sure, we've got to go inside anyway." Said Derek as he shot three more of 'them' in the head, splattering blood on the ground.

The three moved towards the school without an encounter, which they thought was strange.

"Hey, where the hell are 'they'?" Derek asked pouting." This was just beginning to get fun…"

"Ugh! Men!" Haruna said sticking her nose up in the air while Souske shook his head in exasperation.

The three moved quickly towards the school building and opened the door, watching in horror as a boy with black hair was desperately trying to fend off 'them'. The floors were littered with bodies and soaked in blood, but 'they' just kept coming. Derek grinned as he rushed into combat, gun blazing; this was going to be fun. Derek rolled onto his knee, firing three shots into one of 'their' chests while the dark haired boy finished 'it' off with a slash to the head with his wooden sword.

"Hey, Souske! Go get your crap!" Derek yelled, not taking his eyes off the fight.

/

Souske ran down the hall to his locker, sliding into a kneeling position as he grappled with the code.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he messed up the code.

One of them started to move down the hall at the sound of his cursing. Souske cursed again as he saw 'its' outstretched arms about six feet from him. 'It' roared as it broke into a stumbling run towards Souske, who gritted his teeth as he flung open his locker. 'It' lunged for his neck, arms outstretched; Souske's face broke into a grin was he spun around kicking 'its' legs out from under 'it', and slashed his Tantõ swords across 'its' face, splattering blood on the window behind it. Souske grinned cockily and sprinted down the hall, swords behind him. Derek and the boy with long black hair were holding 'them' off while Haruna was comforting a sobbing girl who was crying into Haruna's blood-soaked gym uniform. Souske leapt into the air twirling his swords and slashing four of 'them' to pieces. Derek jumped through the air, wasting 'them' with each shot as Souske and the black-haired boy cut the rest apart. When they were finally done, they collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Damn, that sure took awhile." Derek said as he reclined against a pile of 'them' he had made." So, whose asses did we just save?"

"Umm, I'm Keagan Tomitake, and that girl is Sanae Hanamura." Said the black-haired boy.

"Cool." Said Derek as he tossed an undead hand to himself.

"Hey Derek, aren't we in a hurry to get outta here?" Souske said annoyed as he leaned against a wall.

"Yeah, but I don't think Haruna's done with that sad sack over there," Derek said nodding in Sanae and Haruna's direction.

Out of the corner of his eye, Souske saw Keagan open his mouth in protest, but closed it when Derek looked at him grinning.

"Something you wanna say?"Derek sneered at Keagan, waiting for a response.

Keagan shook his head.

"I guess we just added two more to our little team." Said Derek, standing up from his pile of 'them' and walking down the hall." Hurry up, I'm not going to wait for you."

"This isn't to bad, I guess. Maybe the old man wasn't too off his rocker with all that,'danger iz everyvhere' crap, but he sure was a prick." Souske thought with a smile as he, Haruna, Sanae, and Keagan followed Derek down the hall.

**Also, tell me if your OC does something that doesn't agree with their personalities. **


	4. Act III: Escape from the Dead

Drake ducked as one of 'them' made a grab for his shoulder, and whirled around, smashing 'its' head in with the blade of the cricket bat, spraying blood onto the already blood-slicked wood. He jumped into the air, vaulting over two more of 'them', and landed next to Keeton who was having trouble holding off two of 'them'.

"Hey Drake! You've got red on you!" Keeton said laughing as he smashed his crowbar on one of 'their' heads, spurting blood on Drakes shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with- you?" Drake grunted as he decapitated the other one of 'them'.

"I just like movie quotes!" Keeton said as he spun around and threw his crowbar at one of 'them' who had come up behind Drake.

"Whatever. Just focus on killing these bastards!" Yelled Drake as he slashed one of 'them' in two, spraying bright red liquid on the ground.

Drake looked at the top half of 'it' as 'it' grabbed his leg in an attempt to feed.

"Not today, you little fucker." Sneered Drake as he brought his bat down on the head of 'it', smashing it like a watermelon.

"Drake, shouldn't we get outta here?" Said Keeton as he wrenched the crowbar out of 'its' face.

"Yeah, we probably should. Got a car?" Asked Drake.

"Nah, my parents won't buy me one. Damn, do you?"

"No. How are we gonna get out of- Wait, I've got it! Follow Me!" Drake said, turning and sprinting towards the school.

"What the hell? And he calls me strange…" muttered Keeton as he ran after Drake.

Drake ducked as one of 'them' made a grab for him, and he smashed the bat into 'its' leg, maiming it. He shot out of his crouched position and brought his bat in an upward slash, cutting one of 'their' heads in two, spraying blood and brains. Drake rolled when he hit the ground, trying to maim 'them' so 'they' couldn't move. Keeton ran behind Drake, finishing off 'them'. When they reached the school building, Drake kicked in the door and ran inside. Keeton followed him, and grabbed Drake by the shoulder as they ran.

"Wait a sec, where are we going?" Keeton said.

"Where do you think? We're going to the office to get keys to a bus." Drake stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Drake grabbed Keeton and shoved him roughly to the ground as one of 'them' reached for him. Drake jabbed his bat into 'its' face, knocking it backwards, and then Drake slammed the flat of the blade into 'its' temple, smashing 'its' skull. The two ran down the hallway, their shoes screeching on the blood-splattered linoleum.

"So, lemme get this straight. We're gonna go to the office, get the keys, get the bus, and drive somewhere?" Keeton panted.

"Yeah, didn't I explain that to you already?" Said Drake as he batted aside one of 'them'.

"Wait! So we're just going to-" Keeton stopped as he jammed his crowbar through the skull of one of 'them', and resumed." Just going to leave all of the other students to fend for themselves?"

"If we happen to see an along the way, we can try to help. But I'm sure as hell not looking for other people, we'd just get killed that way."

"I guess, but we'll help anyone we meet, if they aren't bitten." Keeton said with a sigh. He didn't feel right about leaving the surviving students to die, but he had to worry about his own life right now.

"Great! We're here!" Drake said as he opened the office door and started rummaging through the office desk for the keys.

Drake searched hurriedly for the keys, and finally found them hanging on a peg on the secretary's desk. The key had a tag on it that read," _School Bus"_.

"Alright! Hey Keeton, I fou-" Drake started, but was cut off by the click of a gun cocking.

"Hey boys… I think you'd better give me those keys, if you want to live."

/

Derek sneered at the two boys that he now had at gunpoint. He hadn't expected other people to survive long enough to reach the office, but that didn't matter. The two boys slowly raised their hands, but Derek needed the keys. He walked briskly over to a dark-haired boy, whose sweaty hair covered his right eye, and shoved him with the gunpoint.

"Give me those keys." Derek sneered at the boy's expression, which was straight-faced but his eyes were wide with fear.

"Stop scaring them, Derek." Said Haruna, she turned to the kid Derek was holding at gunpoint." Don't pa attention to Derek, he likes to act tough on the outside, but he's really a softie."

"What! Shut up, Haruna!" Derek yelled, putting his gun down, but snatching the keys from the Dark-haired boy's hand." You guys can stick with us, but only cause Haruna and Souske say you can. But these are the last, Souske!"

Souske, Keagan, and Sanae walked into the room. Sanae was clinging to Souske, her eyes streaming with tears, and Derek grinned at the exasperated expression on Souske's face.

"My name is Drake Sheppard, and he's-" Drake turned to the auburn-haired boy, who had opened his mouth to speak." No. Don't do that damn James Bond introduction. He's Keeton Oberlin."

"Alright, I'm Derek Saitou, the kid with the blue eyes is Souske Hitori, the sad sack on his shoulders is Sanae Hanamura, I think?"

Haruna rolled her eyes, and shoved Derek into the desk.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

"Don't call her sad sack! It'll just make her more upset!" Haruna hissed.

"Hey," Derek grinned," I call 'em like I see 'em."

"Ugh! Men!" Haruna said exasperatedly.

"Well, back to the introductions, that girl is Haruna ummm-" Derek stopped pretending to think when Haruna shot him an angry glance." Haruna Tachibana, and the guy with the sword is Keagan Tomitake. Jeez, Haruna, can't a guy make a joke?"

Souske put his face in his hands; these two were so childish, but it was good to see Derek enjoying himself. Ever since Derek's brother had died in the accident last year he had been different, but he seemed to be back to normal now.

"Wait, so we're gonna go with you guys?" Asked Keeton brightly.

"Unfortunately, it seems that way." Derek said.

"I'm sure we're gonna be the best of friends." Keeton said grinning.

Derek groaned and put his face in his hands, and Drake smiled.

"Well, do you have a plan to get us out of here?" Drake asked.

Derek's face hardened and he walked over to the intercom.

"As a matter-of-fact I do." He pressed the button, and his voice rang over the school campus.

"**All surviving students, pay attention to this announcement! I repeat, all surviving students pay attention! If you want to live, gather at the athletic field! Help will come for you!"**

The team looked confusedly at Derek, except for Souske. He knew Derek's plan, and although he didn't like it, he agreed that it would be safer to eliminate all possible obstacles.

"Why did you do that?" Drake asked." You know we can't help all of those people!"

"I'm not planning to." Stated Derek briskly, and he walked out of the office spinning his gun on his finger with Haruna by his side; Souske with Sanae clinging to his shoulder, followed after the two.

Keagan jogged after Derek and the rest of the group, and Keeton patted Drake on the shoulder and pulled him along with the group.

"Sorry, Drake, but sometime sacrifices gotta be made." Keeton said with a sad smile.

Derek moved quickly through the halls with the group at his heels. Suddenly, one of 'them' lunged at Derek through a classroom door, knocking him to the ground. Derek rolled with the force of 'its' body, and he threw it into the wall. He got to his feet, wiping the trickle of blood that was dripping down his face.

"Have fun in hell, FUCKER!" He yelled the last word as he shot 'it' in the face, splattering blood and brains on the wall and window behind 'it'. Derek looked out of the window with a mixture of surprise and horror. The sky was beginning to turn pink as the day wore on, and columns of black smoke rose into the air from multiple fires.

"What the hell…" Souske muttered as he followed Derek's gaze to the scene outside the school grounds.

"Come on, Derek! I though you said we had to hurry up!" Haruna said, hitting Derek on the head playfully.

Souske, Drake, and Keeton were doing their best to hold in their laughter, but Keeton couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh man…" He laughed." Your face was priceless man!"

Keagan just put his head in his hand, and leaned against the wall, waiting for the team to get serious.

"Fine, Haruna! We're leaving now! Happy?" Derek said angrily.

Derek led the team through the hallways not encountering any of 'them'.

"It's strange, don't you think? That 'they' haven't attacked us for awhile." Keagan said, speaking up for the first time.

"Well it means Derek's plan is working, so I guess that it's a good sign." Said Souske as he twirled his swords in his hands restlessly.

"Yeah, but it just seems so… I dunno, quiet?" Said Keagan nervously.

"Nah, it's nothing dude, just relax and enjoy the crisis." Keeton said grinning at Drake.

"Keeton, when are you going to stop making those damn movie quotes?" Said Drake through gritted teeth.

"All in good time, my friend, all in goo-"

"God dammit, Keeton! Shut the hell up!" Drake shouted angrily.

Derek stopped at the corner of the hallway that led to the parking lot, his ears perked for any sounds of movement, and when he heard none, he motioned the team around the corner. He rolled into a crouching position, his gun pointed down the empty hallway, and the group moved quickly, but quietly down the halls. Derek smiled as they ran; they would finally get out of this hellhole! Derek shouldered his way through the doors to the parking lot, gun at the ready. Suddenly, Derek saw 'them' swarming the parking lot and the athletic field, attacking students who had tried to respond to Derek's announcement.

"Damn! There's way too many!" Said Keagan.

"Well, we can't give up now." Said Souske, who was trying to lean against the doorway, but was finding it hard because Sanae was still clinging to his shoulder.

"Well, you guys ready to kill some dead assholes?" Derek yelled, jumping forward into the crowd of 'them'.

Derek smiled as he rolled into his fall, shooting 'them', 'their' heads splattered with each shot. Derek rolled aside as one of 'them' staggered towards him, and he flipped open his switchblade, and lunged at 'it', slashing the blade through the top of 'its' skull, cleaving 'its' head in half. Blood sprayed all over Derek's uniform, but Derek didn't notice it. He twisted in mid-air, throwing the bloody switchblade into one 'of 'their' eyes, and killing 'it'.

"Dammit, my bro gave me that switch… But I guess I lost it to a good cause." Derek thought sadly, as he landed on the ground, rolling into a crouched position with his gun in front of him.

"Souske! What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Haruna as she bashed one of 'them', sending 'it' to the ground where Derek splattered 'its' head on the ground.

"Well, you see, I can't exactly move. Sanae has an iron grid-" Souske said his face was red with embarrassment.

"Dammit, Souske! You gotta help us! Get Drake or Keeton to carry the sad sack!" Derek yelled as he shot one of them in the chest, sending it toppling backwards.

"Ok, Sanae, I need to go help Derek, Haruna, and Keagan so I'm afraid you'll have to let go." Souske said quietly to Sanae as he pried her tearstained fingers off of his uniform, which was now wet." Keeton! Come get Sanae!"

When Keeton bounded over and picked Sanae up into his arms, Souske unsheathed his twin Tantõ swords, and leapt to Derek's side.

"Jeez man, since when have you had girls clinging to you?" Derek joked as he shot three more of 'them'.

"Hey now, you've never been popular with girls cause you're an asshole!" Souske retorted.

"Shut up Souske, we finish this discussion- later!" Derek grunted as he slammed the barrel of the gun into the forehead of one of 'them', knocking it backwards.

Derek smiled as he executed 'it' as it fell backwards. He ran forwards, slamming his heel into one of 'their' knees, breaking it with a crunch of bone, Derek twisted, smashing 'it' in the face with his other knee and putting a bullet through 'its' temple with a spurt of blood.

"Killing 'them' is fun and all, but when are we going to get to the bus?" Keeton asked as he kicked one of 'them' back down the steps to the ground, the impact of hitting the ground headfirst shattering 'its' skull.

"Already on it, Keeton!" Drake yelled in response as he dodged through 'their' outstretched arms, towards the bus.

"Dammit, Drake!" Yelled Derek as he kicked aside one of 'them' that had staggered towards him, and ran after Drake, shooting all of 'them' in his way and spattering crimson blood over the cold concrete. Derek jumped into the air, kicking one of 'their' faces as he flew through the air. Derek had almost caught up to Drake, who was at the bus door, trying to get it open desperately. Derek felt one of 'them' grab his leg and pull him to the ground.

"Drake! Catch!" He yelled, tossing Drake the keys to the bus.

Drake caught the keys, flung the door open, and jumped into the driver's seat.

"I only hope that kid knows how to drive!" Derek thought as he twisted on the ground, shooting 'them' with the gun, until the trigger clicked.

Derek swore loudly and smashed his palm into one of 'their' faces, but 'it' moaned in anger and bit down at Derek's throat as 'its' body pinned Derek to the ground.

"Not so fast, mother fucker!" Derek yelled as he shoved the barrel of the gun into 'its' blood-caked maw, holding it back.

Derek felt anther pair of cold, dead hands grip his throat from behind, and could feel the hot breath on his neck as 'it' prepared to bite down on his exposed neck. Derek suddenly felt exhausted, and he couldn't hold the gun in 'its' mouth, so he let go and relaxed.

"Ah, damn it." Derek sighed before 'it' bit down.

Suddenly, the hands around his throat went slack, and Derek felt a warm liquid trickling down his neck. He felt it and looked dazedly at his hands, which were covered in sticky red blood. The one of 'them' that had been on his leg was now lying on the ground, 'its' head a bloody mess. Derek looked tiredly up into Haruna's light green eyes.

"Wow," he croaked," You really saved my sorry ass. Guess we're even."

As Haruna pulled Derek to his feet smiling, Derek noticed the blood that had soaked into his uniform.

"Damn it, I paid good money for this piece of crap and now it's ruined." He said as Haruna pulled him onto the bus by his collar.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Drake yelled as he held 'them' of with his cricket bat.

/

"Ah damn it!" Souske yelled as he slashed another one of 'them' in half.

This would be so much easier if Sanae would get off of Keeton's back, but she was to out of it to care. So Keagan and Souske had to stay close to Keeton and Sanae to protect them, but it was slow going. Souske ducked under one of 'their' arms and stabbed both of his swords through 'its' chest and threw it to the ground. He jumped into the air, snapping one of 'their' necks with a powerful kick, and spun around kicking the corpse into 'them', slowing 'their' advance on the four. Souske yelled as he landed on the ground and lunged towards 'them', slashing the first that he reached to pieces. Souske rolled on the ground, knocking the legs out from under several of 'them'.

"Alright Keeton, time to move!" Souske yelled as he stabbed one of them through the neck, spattering blood over his already blood-soaked uniform.

Keeton moved forward as fast as he could, but was slowed by Sanae's added weight. Keagan jumped over to Souske's position, and knocked back the ones that were trying to reach Souske.

"Thanks Keagan!" Souske yelled gratefully as he jumped to his feet, and sprinted over to Keeton and Sanae to hold off the ones of 'them' that were trying to reach the two.

"Hurry the hell up, Souske! I'm tired of waiting!" Derek yelled from the bus.

"Well I'm kinda busy!" Responded Souske annoyed as he kicked two more of 'them away from Keeton and Sanae.

Suddenly Souske heard the bus rumble to life, and saw Drake grab the door in surprise, holding on for dear life. The bus plowed through 'them' towards Souske, Keagan, Keeton, and Souske. The bus turned suddenly, sliding to a stop, flattening several of 'them' under its wheels.

"I got bored." Derek grinned from behind the wheel.

"Dammit, Derek! Give me some warning next time, will ya?" Drake yelled as Keeton, Keagan, Sanae, and Souske piled onto the bus while Haruna held 'them' off.

"Alright, Haruna, get back on the bus! Time to dump this shithole of a school!" Derek yelled gleefully.

Haruna was about to get on the bus when she saw a blonde girl bouncing towards the bus, a sledgehammer in her hands.

"Wait for me!" She shouted in a shrill voice, but 'they' closed in on the blonde girl and grabbed at her neck and shoulders.

"Ah shit." Derek said as he slid out of the driver's seat, grabbed Drake's bat out of his hands and ran towards the girl." Drake, when I give you the signal, floor the gas!"

Derek lunged forward; shoving the blunt tip of the bat through the back of one of 'them' with so much force that is went through 'its' chest. Derek threw 'it' off his bat and leaped into the air, landing in front of the girl. He kicked the nearest of 'them' away from the terrified girl, and slammed another of 'them' with the flat of the cricket bat, knocking it back into the crowd of 'them'. Derek grabbed the girl's shoulder and called out to Drake.

"Floor it, kid!" He yelled as he and the girl reached the bus.

Drake pushed the pedal about halfway down as Derek threw the girl onto the bus floor and sprinted alongside the bus.

"Come on Derek! Get on!" Shouted Haruna desperately.

Derek made a leap into the bus as Drake floored the pedal, causing the girl and Derek to slide on the bus' floor. Drake drove the bus straight through the gates, splattering the windows with blood as he plowed through 'them'. The bus screeched as it turned onto the street and sped down the road.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing?" Haruna asked barely keeping her anger in check, her eyebrow twitching.

"Nothing much, just lying here on the floor." Derek grinned at Haruna from under the blonde girl.

The blonde girl's face turned as red as Derek's shirt and jumped to her feet turning to Haruna, bowing her head.

"I'm Aya Myamoto, and I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to fall on your boyfriend like that, I swea-"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Thundered Haruna, causing everyone on the bus to look at her; her face reddened and she said quietly," sorry, I didn't mean to scream."

"Lover's quarrel?" Said Souske grinning but looked away as Haruna shot him a withering look.

"Well, I'm insulted." Said Derek teasingly as he jumped to his feet, and walked to the front of the bus." Alright Drake, time for me to drive."

Drake got up, and Derek took the wheel, swerving violently onto a side road.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Said Keagan annoyed.

"We're going to Souske's house, his old man's a total nutcase but the have a bunch of weapons and shit." Derek said smiling.

"That old maniac might not have been such a bad guy after all." Thought Souske as he plopped down on an empty bus seat and leaned his head on the window." All the stuff that he taught he taught me that I thought was useless actually came in handy today. Thanks old man."


	5. Act IV: House of the Dead

**All right, this is a long chapter, hope you like it! **

**Oh yeah, I used these words in the chapter, so I thought I should give you the definitions. **

-Tsuka- hilt of a katana

-Tsuba- the hand guard of a katana

-Kashira- pommel of a katana

Derek laughed as he swerved the bus around a tight corner, causing one side of the bus to lift into the air. The group screamed and shouted in terror, and Sanae held onto Souske so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and she left finger marks on his blood stained uniform.

"Dammit, Derek! Drive a little slower!" Screamed Haruna as she clung to the seat in front of her.

"Well you wanna get away from 'them', right? Well this is the fastest way!" Derek said grinning as he pushed the gas pedal so that it was level with the floor beneath it.

The bus roared as it jumped forward a little bit and shot down the road, plowing any of 'them' that got in their way aside. As the Derek drove the bus down the road, Souske broke the heavy silence that had fallen on the group after Haruna's outburst.

"Hey Derek, it's getting' dark. Shouldn't we hurry up and get to my house?"

"I would say that, except this damn bus has like, twenty miles left. So I'm going to find a gas station first."

Sanae looked up at Souske who smiled at her and patted her on the head, but she put her head on his shoulder and began to cry again, making his already blood-soaked shirt wetter. The pat on the head was just what Daisuke would have done. And Sanae couldn't bear to think of him, after she herself had killed him.

"For Christ's sake, sad sack! Stop crying and get serious! We can't do everything for you while you mope about whatever happened!" Derek said loudly over the rumble of the engine and the screech of the wheels as he turned another corner in his search for gas." I'm sure it was bad, but you gotta get over it; I'm tired of hearing you cry, it's damn annoying."

"Derek! Leave her alone, and stop calling her, 'sad sack', you know that makes it worse right?" Haruna said standing up out of her seat, and shaking as the bus barreled down the road.

"What? I can't hear you!" Derek laughed as he purposely swerved the bus to the left, causing Haruna to topple back into her seat in a heap.

"Derek! You asshole," Haruna grunted as she got back onto her seat shakily." I should have let 'it' eat you."

"Hey Derek?" Said Aya squeaking nervously.

"What is it?" Derek asked, his eyes on the road.

"Well, I kinda hafta go to the bathroom." Aya said blushing.

"Can't you hold it or something?" Derek asked uncomfortably.

"Noooo, I really gotta go!" Said Aya, squirming around in her seat.

"Well I guess it would be pointless to tell you that you should have gone before we left school because of what happened, so I guess we can stop." Derek said laying his head on the steering wheel in exasperation." My house is actually right near here, so we can stop there."

Derek yanked on the steering wheel, and the bus skidded on the road, leaving rubber tracks, and he jammed on the gas again and the bus shot down a narrow road. Suddenly, Derek jammed on the brakes, and Haruna smashed into the seat in front of her.

"DER-EK! What the he-" Haruna screamed, but Derek leapt over to her, holding her up against the window with his hand on her mouth.

"Shut up, Haruna!" Derek hissed." Do you want to get us all killed? Well, if any of you wants to see my apartment came along, but if you wanna stay here, I'm locking the doors."

Souske, who had been to Derek's apartment before, opted to stay behind along with Sanae, Keeton, and Keeton, while Derek led Haruna, Drake, and Aya to his apartment after locking the bus' doors.

"Alright, Haruna, don't make one of your scenes right now, 'they're' everywhere." Derek whispered and Haruna's eye twitched in silent rage." Alright, here we go."

Derek took a key out of his blood-splattered pocket and opened the door to the rundown building. As they walked in, one of 'them' moaned and staggered towards the door, rubbing against the wall as 'it' ran, and smearing it with blood. Derek lunged forward, grabbing 'its' jaw, and twisted violently, snapping 'its' neck without hesitation. Derek gave the corpse a kick and motioned up the stairs. The group moved as silently as possible up the stairs, avoiding a confrontation with 'them'. As Haruna slunk against the wall behind Drake, her foot caught on a limp body, and she fell to the ground with a crash. Immediately all of 'their' heads turned slowly to face the four.

"Oh shit." Said Derek as 'they' began to walk slowly towards the group." Shit, shit, shit."

"Alright, Drake, my apartment is 2D, three doors down from where we are right now. Get Haruna and Aya in there while I hold these bastards off."

Drake grabbed Aya and Haruna and pulled them to Derek's apartment door, and kicked one of 'them' in the face that crawled on the ground towards them, leaving a smear of red on the worn wood floors. Derek looked back to see Drake fumbling with the key as he tried to put it into the lock as Derek threw one of 'them' into the wall, cracking the fragile plaster. Derek smiled; even though he had told her not to, Haruna had created another mess that he had to get her out of. He flipped backwards, avoiding a grab from one of 'them', and when he landed he spun and smashed 'it' in the face with a powerful kick, snapping 'its' neck. Derek charged forwards and jabbed the heel of his palm into on of 'their' chests, sending 'it' flying backwards.

"Damn! Why are there so many?" Derek said as he jumped backwards, avoiding another grab from one of 'them'.

Derek ran forward as he landed and crouched as he kneed the one of 'them' that had just gabbed at him, in the leg, snapping the bone. As 'it' fell, Derek jumped upwards, driving his other knee into 'its' jaw and he heard some of 'its' teeth shatter. He twisted in mid-air, slamming his leg into 'its' chest and sending 'it' crashing to the ground. As Derek fell out of the air, he flipped and landed on his feet, staggering slightly; one of 'them' lunged at the sound of his feet hitting the floor and tackled him while he was still shaken from his landing, 'It' bit at his neck, but he managed to get his hands in 'its' mouth to hold the jaw open. He struggled to get his body out from under 'it', but he had to focus all of his energy on forcing 'its' jaws open because he knew that if 'it' closed 'its' jaws on his fingers it was all over for him. 'It' roared in frustration and at the sound, the only two of 'them' left moved down the hall slowly.

"Fuck, first I gotta hold this bastard's jaws open and now there's a time limit?" Derek muttered as he tried to snap 'its' neck, but 'it' had the advantage of being on top of him.

Derek gritted his teeth as he shoved 'its' head up far enough that he had enough room t get his legs out from under it. Derek wrapped his legs around 'it' as tightly as he could and smiled triumphantly as he forced 'its' head and chest backwards, slowly cracking 'its' spine.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" Derek yelled as he gave a final push, snapping 'its' spine with a resounding crack and Derek scrambled away fro the two of 'them' that were now staggering towards him moaning.

Derek rolled backwards and jumped onto his feet, and into a low combat stance. As one of 'them' lunged for him, he jumped nimbly out of the way, grabbing 'its' arm that was flopping uselessly by 'its' side as 'it' ran by, and smashed 'it' into the plaster wall, and throwing 'it' onto 'its' companion, knocking 'them' both to the ground. He looked down the hall over the corpses that littered the floor and the blood-spattered walls. Derek laughed softly and walked over to the two of 'them' that were struggling to get to 'their' feet and looked down at 'their' decaying flesh.

"How disgusting," Derek sneered as he stomped on one of 'their skulls, smashing it into a bloody pulp.

He did the same to the other one of 'them' and walked back down the hallway to his apartment door, which was ajar, and Derek pushed it open and closed it silently. As he walked into his apartment, he heard a scream.

"Oh my god! Derek, are you alright?" Haruna yelled and rushed over to him." Were you bit? Everything's going to be all right! We'll get you to-"

"What the hell are you talking about, Haruna?" Derek said with a smile as he grabbed her shoulders to stop her from running around.

"You're all bloody, weren't you bitten?" Haruna said weakly as she gestured to his arms and chest.

Derek looked at his now blood-caked hands and saw his shirt, which was spattered with fresh blood from 'them'. Derek began to laugh.

"Well, Haruna, I'm so touched! I had no idea you cared about me so much." He straightened up and flipped his hair back with his hand." But I guess you can't help it, I'm so cool after all."

When Haruna finally realized that Derek hadn't been bitten and that his life was not in danger, and she began to shake with silent anger.

"You asshole!" She yelled as she tackled him, sending him to the ground with her on top of him." I thought you were gonna die!"

"Umm, Haruna, you might wanna change into some actual clothes before you decide to lie on me like that or people might get the wrong idea." Derek grinned and pointed to her gym uniform, which was almost ripped to shreds.

"Hey Derek! You're alive! So where can I-" Drake began as he walked into the room, but a soon as he saw the position the two were in, Drake swiveled around and walked out of the room." Ok, well, I didn't need to see that. Give me some warning before I accidentally walk in on you next time."

Haruna growled in anger and shot to her feet, and crossed her arms, her nose in the air.

"Men are such pigs sometimes." She said haughtily.

"Well, allow me to remind that _you_ were the one who jumped _me _." Derek said teasingly, making Haruna growl again.

Derek laughed again and walked over to the fireplace where a glass box lay on the mantle. Haruna stopped growling and turned to Derek.

"Oh yeah, what is that Derek?" Haruna asked curiously.

Without a word, Derek smashed the glass to pieces with his hand, and wiped the shards off of the mantle and onto the floor.

"Hey, what the hell!" Haruna yelled.

Derek picked up a long thin object out of the fragments and held it gently, like he would an injured bird. It was a katana with a glossy black sheathe and a white and black _tsuka._ The _tsuba_ and _kashiri _were made of sleek gold and when Derek pulled the sword out of its sheathe, the blade glistened a lustrous silver.

"Holy shit, nice sword." Drake said as he walked into the room, leading a relieved looking Aya into the room.

"Yeah I know. Souske's old man gave it to my dad awhile back, before my parents died. Souske's father is a total military freak and he and my dad went way back." Derek said as he sheathed the sword and strapped it onto his back." All right, you done, Aya? Well one more thing I gotta ge- Wait make that two."

Derek took Haruna's arm and led her into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Umm, Derek? What are you doing?" Haruna asked, anger in her voice.

Derek didn't answer, but threw her a shirt, shorts and a jacket.

"Here, put these on. You can't go around like that, number one you look, well never mind." Derek said smiling as Haruna moved to punch him." But you might catch a cold, kinda chilly out there."

Haruna stopped in mid-stride, and blushed a little bit. She picked up the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Derek turned on the light in his room and began whistling as he walked over to his desk and began to rummage through it.

"Hell yeah!" He said with a triumphant grin as he held up a scratched up magnum to the light.

Derek stuck the magnum in his belt, and grabbed the three cases of bullets he had in his desk. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a bag off of the top shelf, and grabbed his favorite white jacket that had black lining, a black muscle shirt, and black cargo pants with a white belt. He put his clothes and the bullets into the bag, and snapped his fingers, remembering something. He walked over to his bedside table and picked up his black earring that was in the shape of an "X", and put it in his ear. Haruna came out of the bathroom wearing Derek's clothes, and she grabbed the jacket Derek had given her from off the bed, and moved towards the door. Derek walked out after her, and Drake and Aya looked up from a whispered conversation, both of their faces bright red.

"Umm, Derek? Haruna?" Aya squeaked, blushing wildly." What were you two doing?"

Derek's face broke into a grin as Haruna looked at what she was wearing and realized what Aya and Drake meant.

"Derek, you asshole! I should have known there was a reason you told me to change into these!" Haruna yelled punching him in the face.

"Well, why were you in there also, Derek? You weren't _doing_ anything while she was in the bathroom, were you?" Drake asked, trying to contain his laughter.

Haruna whipped around to face Derek.

"Were you- DEREK!" She yelled trying to punch Derek again, but he caught her fist.

"No dammit! I just got this." He smiled as he pulled the magnum out of his belt.

"Holy shit! Where did you get that from?" Drake yelped in surprise as Aya covered her head with her hands.

"I stole it from some gang thug awhile back, and I swiped the ammo from a gun store." Derek said grinning as he put the gun back into his belt." What's the matter? You guys didn't mind that I had a gun at school a couple hours ago."

Derek led Drake, Aya, and Haruna back outside of his apartment quietly.

"Hey Haruna! Don't make another scene, I've had to deal with enough for today at least." Derek smirked at Haruna who just rolled her eyes.

The group walked through the almost deserted building slowly, not wanting to attract any of 'them'.

**The Bus**

Souske looked at his blood-caked watch; the thing had been through hell, but it still ran perfectly. Derek, Haruna, Aya, and Drake had been in Derek's apartment for over an hour and a half. A little too long for a bathroom break; Souske decided to see if they were all right, so he tried to open the doors, but they were locked. He rattled them in frustration, waking up Keagan and Keeton who had fallen asleep.

"Something wrong?" Said Keeton rubbing his eyes.

"Nah, just go back to sleep." Souske said, yawning himself as he went back to the seat he shared with Sanae to retrieve his swords. He picked up the twin Tantõ blades and stuck them in his belt as he opened the bus' emergency exit, and climbed quietly onto the top of the bus and surveyed the area around him. Some of 'them' wandered aimlessly around the blood-spattered streets; Souske jumped off of the roof of the bus with a small sound. One of 'them' near to him heard the sound and began to move slowly towards him, moaning softly, but Souske jumped forward, impaling 'its' head on the blade of his sword. He yanked the blade free, flinging the corpse to the ground, and ran quickly, but quietly, to another one of 'them', slashing 'its' head off, with a splash of blood. Souske was beginning to enjoy this fight. He stood silently deciding which of 'them' would be his next target, and suddenly with a flash of metal, one near him fell decapitated. Souske smiled and whipped his sword through the air, causing the excess blood to splatter o the ground, catching the attention of 'them'. As 'they' began to stumble towards him, Souske jumped high into the air, landing silently behind the group of 'them'. He charged forward, slashing his swords in an "X", and one of 'them' fell to the ground, quartered. He jumped into the air, twisting as he slashed one of 'their heads in half, and as he fell, he smashed another of 'them' in the face with his foot. Souske fell heavily to the ground and rolled to the side, as one of 'them' made a lunge for him. Souske jumped to his feet and stabbed one of 'them' through the face with his sword, causing blood to splash onto his already blood-soaked uniform. Souske kicked the corpse off of his blade and turned around, slashing the last of 'them' that had been wandering around the street, to pieces. Souske let out a deep breath and vaulted off of the hood of the bus onto the roof, where he slid through the emergency exit and landed on the floor with an audible thump. As he closed the emergency exit, Keagan and Keeton sat up again rubbing their eyes.

"Something th' matter?" Said Keagan yawning and stretching.

"No, go back to sleep." Souske walked back to his seat quietly, not wanting to wake Sanae.

He sat down in his seat by the window and began to clean his swords, when Sanae's head fell on his shoulder in her sleep. Souske smiled a little and resumed his cleaning. He looked out of the window after he had finished his cleaning, and remembered why he had gone outside in the first place.

"Damn it! I completely forgot to check on Derek and the others! I hope they're ok…" Souske said, annoyed at himself.

Suddenly, Derek, Drake, Haruna, and Aya exited the building, creeping along and Derek opened the bus doors. Keagan and Keeton sat up once again, looking around sleepily.

"Oh, you're back. Said Keeton, stretching.

Souske whistled at Haruna.

" Hah, now I see why you took so long, Haruna. You know, you coulda done this at my place and saved us the waiting." Souske said having trouble keeping a straight face.

Aya began to blush furiously as Haruna made a furious advance towards Souske,

"Dammit! Why does everyone misinterpret the fact that I'm wearing Derek's clothes? Ugh! Men!" Haruna said exasperated.

Derek laughed and put his bag on the overhead shelf along with his katana.

"Woah, Derek! Is that he katana that the old man gave to your dad?

"One and the same. My dad left it to me and my bro when he kicked the bucket, and seeing as Jack died, I guess it's mine, now." Derek said with a shrug as he sat down in the driver's seat ad started the bus with a rumble.

"Jack?" Haruna asked.

Derek sighed deeply, and turned to Haruna.

"My brother Jack Saitou. Died last year while driving drunk. Stupid way to die." Derek said scowling as he stepped on the gas and drove the bus onto the main street.

"Aw shit. Its- ahh" Derek said with a yawn as he switched on the headlights." It's getting dark, and I'm tired, and the damn bus needs gas. Shit."

As Derek drove around aimlessly, Keagan, Keeton and Haruna fell asleep. Aya fell asleep lying on Drake's shoulder, and after awhile he nodded off, leaving Souske and Derek. Suddenly, Derek broke the silence.

"I'm proud of you Souske." He said in a serious tone." Really, I am."

Souske frowned; was this a joke?

"What for, Derek?" Souske asked."

"Well," Derek's face broke into a grin." You finally got a girl clingin' to you, buddy. She may be incredibly depressed, but hey! It's your first sort of girlfriend!"

"You asshole." Souske said, his eyebrow twitching in anger.

"Ahh- ahh man. I'm beat." Derek yawned, as he drove the bus down the darkened road." I think I need coffee and this damned bus needs gas."

"Wait, there a gas station down the road." Said Souske standing up and walking over to Derek's seat." Right there."

Souske pointed to a gas station about on hundred feet down the road with a giant flickering sign. Derek yawned as he jammed the gas pedal down and the bus roared as it shot forward. As the gas station came up, Derek pressed the brakes and skidded into the gas station. Blood and bodies littered the ground around the gas pumps.

"Oh shit, look at that pump over there. Watch out for that one, Derek." Said Souske as he pointed to a car that was running with the gas tube on the ground with a big puddle of gas surrounding it.

Derek slowed the bus down and pulled into the station, and the bus shuddered to a stop. Haruna awoke from her nap, shaking her head sleepily.

"Are we at Souske's house yet?" She said with a yawn, making Derek laugh.

"Haruna, take a look in a mirror, you look awful." Derek said laughing, and Haruna shot to her feet in anger." All right, since you're so energetic, you can help me get some coffee, and Souske can fill up the bus."

"Damn, why do I always get the boring jobs?" Said Souske under his breath as he hopped off of the bus' steps with Derek and Haruna.

While Souske got the pump and tried to figure out where to put the gas tube, Derek and Haruna walked tiredly to the station. Derek pulled the magnum out of his belt and held it at the ready.

"What are you doing?" Haruna asked, edging away from the gun.

Derek held a finger up to his lips and gently pushed the door. The bells on the door jingled silently as Derek and Haruna stepped into the bright, artificial light. Derek looked around the rows of food and drinks.

"Shit." Derek whispered as he saw two bodies lying in a pool of crimson liquid.

"Are they dead?" Haruna asked moving closer to Derek, her shoes making a screech on the linoleum floor.

"Yeah, they are." Derek breathed as he moved slowly to the counter. Haruna moved as quietly as she could behind him, flinching at every sound." All right Haruna, pour coffee for me and Souske, you can get some if you want. I'm gonna go scope out the rest of the store."

Haruna went behind the counter and got three cups and put one under the nozzle. She pressed the button for coffee with a shaking finger, and rubbed her arms and looked behind her as the steaming brown liquid splashed into the paper cup. When the first cup was done, she repeated the process with the second. She looked behind her to see Derek slinking along the aisles in the harsh light. She heard the coffee stop pouring, and she let out a little squeak and turned to put the third cup under the machine. As she turned, she heard a crash outside; she whipped back around in time to see Derek sprint outside.

"Souske! You ok?" He yelled distressed as he ran outside.

Haruna let out a sigh, Derek and Souske were really good friends, but he had just left her there. She put the third cup under the coffee machine and pressed the button, and was about to look out the window when she felt cold metal on the back of her neck.

"Alright, girly. Put your hands where I can see 'em." Haruna's eyes widened in fear, but she did as the voice commanded.

"Where's Derek?" She thought as tears came to her eyes in fear.

**Outside:**

It had taken Souske awhile to find the gas tank on the bus, but when he found it, he stuck the gas tube in and went to pay for the diesel. He walked around to the gas pump, his eyes on his wallet, looking for the credit card his mother had given him.

"Shit, when I actually need it, I can't find i-" Souske muttered, but stopped when he heard a clatter.

He slowly took out his card, and swiped it through the machine, looking around the gas station, which was lit brightly. He turned and walked calmly around to the gas tube and held the handle, letting the gas flow into the tank. Souske's heart was beating fast, but he tried to keep his cool.

"Probably Derek and Haruna." He thought, putting on a smile and trying to reassure himself.

He looked casually over his shoulder into the darkness, but saw nothing. The gas tank was full, so Souske stopped the gas flow and walked back around to the pump. Suddenly, he heard a yell as a shape flew at him from behind the pump. Souske instinctively threw the pump at the shape and dove out of the way.

"Where'd he go?" A girl's voice said.

Souske frowned as he got quietly to his feet and surveyed his attacker from behind the pump. She was a petite girl with two ponytails that hung on her shoulders. She looked around, holding a katana at the ready; suddenly she spotted Souske and ran for him swinging her sword. Souske almost laughed at how slow she was compared to his father, and easily dodged the strike, and in one fluid motion, flipped backwards and drew his swords. Souske stood grinning, his blood pumping; here was a fight where he could actually use his training!

"That was a pretty good sneak attack." Souske said, bouncing lightly on his toes, shivering in excitement.

The girl scowled and lunged at him, but Souske easily sidestepped the stab and pushed her blade away with his blade, throwing her off balance. She staggered and whipped around, slashing again, and this time Souske blocked it with both of his swords. He grinned; this was too easy. He stumbled backwards, and the girl, taking this as a weakness lunged forward, stabbing at his heart. Souske grinned.

"I can't believe she fell for such an amateur move…" He thought as he moved slightly to the side, letting the sword pass harmlessly under his arm.

Souske spun and elbowed the girl in the back of her head, using her momentum to send her to her knees. Her sword fell out of her hand and clattered loudly on the ground; Souske crouched behind her and put both of his swords to her neck, and whispered into her ear.

"You put up a good fight, but don't try to escape 'cause I don't hesitate. Now, tell me, was anyone else with you?"

"Please don't kill me, we were just trying to survive. Mei's in the gas station but-" She said sniffling.

"Souske! You ok?" Yelled Derek as he sprinted over to Souske with his magnum pointed at the girl's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but this girl said she had a partner." Souske said sheathing his swords and offering his hand to the girl, who looked towards her sword that lay on the ground until Derek spoke.

"Don't even think about it." He said with a cold fire in his eyes as he turned and sprinted back towards the store.

"Shit! Shit! Why the hell did I leave her alone! I should have known that she'd get herself into trouble again!" He thought furiously, as he kicked open the gas station door.

Haruna heard Derek kick open the door, but so did her attacker; suddenly she felt her attacker pull her to their chest and she saw an axe blade against her throat.

"Take one more step and your girlfriend here'll taste my axe." Drawled a feminine voice from behind Haruna.

Haruna struggled until the girl behind her held the cold steel against her throat, drawing a thin line of blood. Haruna saw Derek put down his gun shakily and step backwards.

"Alright. What do you want, Mei?"

Haruna felt the girl behind her stiffen.

"How the fucking hell do you know my name?" She yelled at Derek, pressing the axe against Haruna's throat again.

Derek leaned against a shelf next to the door.

"Well, your partner was more than willing to tell us what we needed to know," Said Derek as he picked at his fingernails, he gave Haruna's attacker a dark grin." With a blade at her throat."

"What the hell did you do to Ayame?" The girl named Mei snarled.

Derek walked slowly forward, but stopped as Mei pressed the axe against Haruna's throat. Derek winced, but kept grinning.

"Well, that all depends on how you treat Haruna there." Derek said, taking out his gun again and twirling it on his index finger.

Mei grunted and loosened her grip on Haruna.

"Fine. We'll make a trade. This slut for Ayame." Mei sneered.

Derek's eyes flashed with anger momentarily, but he smiled coldly and walked outside, followed by Mei and Haruna.

"All right, Souske, bring her out." Derek called.

Souske walked out from behind the bus, gesturing for the girl named Ayame to follow him.

"Ayame! You're alright!" Mei called relieved.

"Hey Mei! I tried to kill this guy like you said to do, but he was too good, so I lost." Ayame called brightly.

Suddenly, the five heard moans from the darkness outside of the circle of light the gas station cast.

"Oh fuck." Derek and Mei said at the same time.

The two looked at each other frowning, but Souske broke the momentary silence.

"What the hell? Derek, these two girls are going to come with us, we can't just leave them her with, 'them'!" Souske yelled as he pushed Ayame towards the bus' door.

"God dammit! Fine!" He turned to Mei, his eyes flashing dangerously." But if you threaten to hurt Haruna again, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

"Fan-fucking-tastic! First 'them', and now this prick? How could this day get any better?" Mei muttered, as she dragged Haruna to the bus' door as 'they' staggered into the light of the gas station.

"Let's go!" Yelled Derek as he jammed on the gas pedal, causing Keeton, Keagan, Drake, and Aya to wake up. Derek yelled triumphantly as he plowed through 'them', splattering the window with more blood, making Aya bury her head in Drake's shoulder.

"Ahh man, that was good. Did I miss anything?" Keagan asked stretching.

"Of course something happened. Haruna's wearing Derek's clothes! And- well hello ladies." Keeton said with a grin as he noticed Ayame and Mei." Where did you pick these two up, Derek?"

Suddenly Haruna screamed, and Derek swerved the bus in surprise.

"What the hell is it?" He asked trying to look at Haruna while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I forgot the coffee."

/

Derek yawned loudly as he looked down the bus' aisle. Sanae had fallen asleep on Souske's shoulder again, and his head was drooped in slumber; Ayame and Mei were sitting behind Souske and Sanae, sleeping as well. Drake, Aya, Keagan, and Keeton had nodded off again, leaving Derek and Haruna.

"Damn, Haruna. I know you got ambushed and all, but the only reason we went there was for the coffee." Derek said grinning.

"Shut up, jerk. None of that would have happened if you hadn't gone running to help Souske." Haruna said, biting her lip.

Derek raised his eyebrows, grinning even wider now.

"Well, don't worry Haruna; wait a sec, you really are the jealous type!" Derek let out a laugh." I can't believe you're jealous of Souske! He's a guy! I'm straight, so you don't have to worry."

"You really are an asshole." Said Haruna, her scowl turning into a grin." But I guess you have some ok qualities."

Derek grinned cockily, and put his hand to his face.

"Well, I am pretty great." He said, flipping his hair with his hand." Saving everyone's asses. It's just what I do." He finished dramatically, making Haruna roll her eyes.

Haruna grinned mischievously.

"You looked like you were gonna go insane when Mei had her axe on my neck. I guess that means you're the worried type."

Derek laughed.

"Well, think whatever you want. But that still doesn't change the fact that you didn't get my coffee."

"Jeez, let up about the coffee already!" Haruna said exasperatedly." You really should be more polite to girls. Especially pretty ones."

"Really? Where?" Derek said with a smirk, but finished his sentence as Haruna growled in anger." Fine, fine! I was kidding, jeez. You are pretty."

Haruna blushed and smiled in her seat, but Derek burst out laughing.

"Pretty stupid to forget my coffee!" He laughed.

"Dammit, Derek! You asshole!" Haruna yelled loudly.

Haruna growled in anger as she got ready to tackle him, but as she prepared to jump, Derek slammed on the brakes, making everyone fall forwards in their seats.

"Damn! What the fucking hell?" Mei yelled.

"Damn, not again. Why do these two always have to fight? And why does Derek always have to slam on the brakes? I swear, next time we get in a vehicle, I'm driving." Said Drake, rubbing his neck and helping a blushing Aya to her feet.

"We're here! This is Souske's house." Said Derek, pointing the massive house that he had stopped the bus outside of.

"Damn, Souske!" Keeton said." Nice pad!"

Souske grinned and shook Sanae awake lightly.

"Time to get up." Souske said softly, and Sanae rubbed her eyes and held onto Souske's arm as he walked towards the door.

Suddenly Derek began to laugh, and Haruna punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't you think you've tortured sad- Damn! I mean Sanae, enough?" Haruna said making Derek laugh even more.

Through his tears of laughter Derek managed to say," How do you think the old man'll react when he sees you and Sanae? Oh man, I really hope he's home!"

Souske's grin disappeared and his face paled.

"Fuck. I forgot about the old man. Knowing him, he'll either kill me and her or- Wait, we're not dating or anything! Shut up Derek! Haruna's right, you are an asshole sometimes."

"It's what I do." Derek said with a sweeping bow.

Derek smirked at the Haruna's expression while the rest of the group looked between Souske and Derek bewilderedly. Derek grabbed his bag and katana from the overhead and opened the bus door, yawning.

"Alright, lets go. Alright Haruna, the first thing you're doing when we get inside is makin' me some coffee." Derek said teasingly.

"Fine asshole." Haruna said as she walked behind Souske.

Derek smiled, and locked the doors to the bus; he walked quietly behind the group, bag in his shoulder, and gun at the ready. Keagan stopped walking next to Drake, Keeton, and Aya, and waited for Derek to catch up to him.

"So Derek, what's the plan after this?" Keagan said.

"Honestly, I have no idea, dude." Said Derek laughing, and Keagan's shoulders slumped in annoyance.

When Souske got to the door, instead of using key, he lifted up a fake rock on the ground and crouched down to enter a combination on a key pad.

"Holy crap, your dad must really paranoid, like Derek said!" Laughed Keeton as they walked into Souske's house.

"Alright, my mom and dad aren't here." Souske said relieved." I guess make yourselves at home."

The group separated, looking through the massive house, looking for a room to take. Derek and Keagan walked in, and Souske shut the door, and locked it.

"Alright Souske," said Derek rubbing his hands." Show Haruna where the kitchen is so she can make my coffee."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
